


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by Livelikeyoulove222



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelikeyoulove222/pseuds/Livelikeyoulove222
Summary: Yugyeom and BamBam were best friends, inseparable since their days as trainees. They were beyond ecstatic when they debuted together in the same group, even getting to share a room in the dorms. Yugyeom develops a bit of a crush on his best friend but isn't sure what to do about his feelings. Then BamBam starts getting closer to Jackson, admiring their hyung, spending a lot of his time with him instead of Yugyeom. What happens once Yugyeom can't hide his jealousy any longer, how will BamBam react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will write something that is just pure fluff with no angst, but that day is not today.

BamBam and Yugyeom had always been a package deal, ever since their trainee days; where one was the other was always close by. They talked about their goals and dreams of debut late into the nights and they were always there to pick each other up when one was having a tough time.

Yugyeom was always the person BamBam went to when he was feeling homesick, and just needed a quiet soothing presence to take comfort in. 

Yugyeom would find BamBam when his insecurities started to show themselves and he needed someone to listen to his worries. BamBam was a good listener and would talk away all Yugyeom’s worries, reminding him how he was the best dancer there, and he could both sing and rap which was more than half of the trainees could say. They promised to always be friends and stay close, no matter what happened with the debut. 

Luckily, they debuted together in the group GOT7, with five other trainees. They were the two youngest, the maknaes, so they stuck together. They were ecstatic to find that they would also be rooming together in the dorm. 

Over time they bonded with the rest of the members, in awe of the talented hyungs they were in the group with. They admired Jaebum and Jinyoung, always going to them for advice about stages and how to deal with fans seeing as they had already debuted once. They couldn’t help but smile around Youngjae, the boy literally the walking sunshine of the group with his bright smile and larger than life laugh. Mark was the silent but strong type. Even though they knew he didn’t talk much because he wasn’t confident in his Korean yet, they could still sense his honest and genuine personality. Then there was Jackson. Loud, obnoxious, yet still somehow charming, Jackson. He demanded the attention of everyone in the room, and was one of the funniest people they had ever met. 

Yugyeom and BamBam were still closest to each other. They were best friends of course. Yugyeom would always look forward to their late night chats before sleep came to them each night, always found his way next to BamBam when they traveled, and took great comfort with BamBam's presence. 

Yugyeom also looked forward to waking up to BamBam each morning, their cuddle sessions when one or both just needed a comforting presence, and just their overall skinship. What Yugyeom didn’t realize was that he had developed a little bit of a crush on his best friend. 

Over time, they agreed that they needed to spend a bit more time with the others, instead of always shutting themselves away in their room. Neither was afraid that their friendship would be affected just because they began to bond with the other’s as well. Yugyeom was content knowing that no matter how much time they spent with the others during the day, at night it was always BamBam and him in their room, sharing late night chats. 

Then things began to change. 

BamBam and Jackson started to get closer, spending a lot of one-on-one time with each other. At first Yugyeom didn’t think anything of it, he himself had been spending a bit of time with Mark. What began to bother him, though, was when BamBam would start to have sleep overs in Mark’s and Jackson’s room. 

“We were watching a movie and I just fell asleep. Jackson-hyung said he felt bad waking me up so he just let me sleep there. Sorry Gyeomie.” BamBam explained the first time it happened. 

“It’s ok Bammie-hyung. It just felt a little lonely is all.” Yugyeom shrugged it off.

BamBam smiled and hugged Yugyeom, and aplogized for making him feel lonely. 

It started happening more often though. Not only would BamBam sleep in Jackson’s room, he would sit next to him in the car, at fan signs, and even when they would all watch movies together in the dorm. 

Yugyeom could see the awe and amazement BamBam looked at Jackson with. How he preened whenever Jackson praised him. Yugyeom tried not to get angry or hurt because he knew he had no claim over BamBam, but it still hurt. 

Yugyeom kept trying to get some time with BamBam on his own, but it seemed like BamBam wanted to spend less and less time with him lately. 

“Hey Bammie-hyung, want to catch up on that drama tonight? We don’t have any early schedules tomorrow so we can watch as many as we can before we pass out.” Yugyeom asked on their back to the dorm after their last event of the day. 

“Oh, uh, sorry Gyeomie. I already made plans to watch this new action movie with Jackson-hyung tonight. But maybe another night? I don’t mind if you watch without me.” BamBam replied barely looking up from his phone. 

“Of course you did.” Yugyeom murmured. 

“Hmm?” BamBam hummed. 

“I said that’s fine. I am tired anyways.” Yugyeom replied louder.

“See? It all worked out in the end.” BamBam said with a smile. 

Yugyeom just turned and leaned his face against the window. He suddenly felt like he was going to cry. 

All Yugyeom could think about that night, laying down awake in bed is that maybe he just wasn’t cool enough for BamBam anymore. Jackson was a larger than life person. He was exciting, funny, and attractive. 

Yugyeom wasn’t as funny, still had his baby fat, and could be bratty at times. No wonder BamBam would eventually get sick of him and move on to someone more mature. 

Yugyeom hadn’t realized he was crying until he heard a knock on the door. 

“Gyeomie, can I come in?” Mark asked softly. 

“Of course Mark-hyung.” Yugyeom replied, voice shaky and thick. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why the tears?” Mark asked concerned, moving to sit next to Yugyeom

“Oh, it’s nothing hyung. Just me being silly. Don’t worry yourself over it. What did you need?” Yugyeom asked trying to collect himself. 

“Jackson and Bam were just being really obnoxious, so I figured I would come hang out with you. If you want to be alone, I understand.” Mark said. 

“No! I mean, you can stay. I was just thinking of catching up on this drama BamBam-hyung I usually watch together….but he’s been a bit busy lately.” Yugyeom replied. 

Mark smiled softly at Yugyeom, and agreed to watch with him. 

Three episodes in, Mark and Yugyeom were asleep cuddled up on Yugyeom’s bed. BamBam returned to their shared room, feeling a little guilty about turning Yugyeom down earlier. He thought that maybe he could watch at least one episode with him to make up for it. He knew he had been spending less time with Yugyeom lately, but he just had so much fun with Jackson. Also, he still had total confidence in his friendship with Yugyeom being unbreakable. 

“Hey, Gyeomie I-“ BamBam began, but stopped talking finding him asleep in Mark’s arms. To most it would look like Yugyeom was sleeping peacefully, but BamBam could see that his best friend looked a bit troubled. 

Mark was a light sleeper so he woke when BamBam entered. He carefully removed himself, and put Yugyeom’s laptop on the desk. 

“He seemed a little upset earlier so I watched a few episodes of that drama with him, but I guess we didn’t last long. I’m heading to bed now.” Mark said, making to leave the room.

“Wait Mark-hyung. Gyeomie seemed upset earlier? How so?” BamBam asked, concern in his voice. 

“He looked like he may have been crying when I came in here, but when I asked what was wrong, he just said he was being silly. He should be fine after a good night’s sleep, I hope at least. Goodnight Bammie.” Mark said, heading back to his room. 

BamBam walked over to Yugyeom’s bed, and brushed some of his hair that was sticking to his forehead. 

“I wish you would come to me when something is bothering you.” BamBam whispered before pulling Yugyeom’s blanket up to his chin and then climbing into his own bed. 

The next morning BamBam woke up to Yugyeom already up and getting dressed. 

“Hey, where are you going? We have a free day.” BamBam asked, voice croaky from sleep. 

Yugyeom jumped at the sound of BamBam’s voice. 

“I’m just going for a walk, I will be back soon hyung.” Yugyeom answered. 

“I can come with you.” BamBam offered, beginning to sit up. 

“Um, actually Mark-hyung is going to come with me. Sorry Bammie, but hey, at that just means you can go back to sleep.” Yugyeom said. 

“It’s lonely without you though.” BamBam pouted. 

Yugyeom let out a laugh, and was unable to keep the bitterness out of it. 

“Just go hang out with Jackson-hyung. You normally have no problem doing that.” Yugyeom replied, back facing BamBam. 

BamBam sat in shocked silence. 

“See you later.” Yugyeom said exiting their room. 

“Ready to go?” Mark asked when he saw Yugyeom walking out of his room.

Yugyeom just nodded and they made their way out of the dorm.

“So, tell me what’s up with you lately? Don’t think we haven’t noticed you have been acting strange lately.” Mark said once they had been walking in companionable silence for a few minutes.

“Just have a lot on my mind lately.” Yugyeom answered. 

“Does that include a certain Thai member?” Mark asked with a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Wh-what do you mean Mark-hyung?” Yugyeom stuttered.

Mark chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders.

“BamBam may be oblivious, but I’m not. How long have you liked him?” 

“Since before debut. I always just assumed it would be BamBam and Yugyeom against the world, no matter what. It was for a while, but then he started spending more time with Jackson-hyung. I mean, I can’t blame him. Jackson-hyung is so much more….more than I could ever be. If that makes any sense.” Yugyeom said looking down. 

“What do you mean by more Gyeomie?” 

“More everything. More fun, more attractive, way more talented. No wonder BamBam got sick of me. It’s ok though. I’m ok with liking him from a distance, as long as he is happy.” 

“You do realize you have the right to be happy too?” 

Yugyeom felt tears fill his eyes. 

“Thanks, hyung.” 

They went into a coffee shop and Mark bought them both a coffee. 

“Have you told BamBam about how you have been feeling lately?” Mark asked. 

“No, it wouldn’t make a difference. I don’t want to make him feel guilty for being friends with Jackson-hyung. And as for my crush, there is no way he feels the same for me so I would rather that just stay between us for now hyung.” 

“Of course, but I wouldn’t be so sure that your feelings are unrequitted. Bammie really does care about you. He just hasn’t been showing it too well lately. Let’s head back now, I don’t know about you but a nap sounds great right about now.” Mark said stretching and standing.

“You just drank a large coffee, how can you think of sleep hyung?” Yugyeom giggled. 

“No amount of caffeine can make up for the hours of sleep missed.” Mark replied.

When they made their way back into the dorm, they found Jackson and BamBam getting ready to head out. 

“Where are you guys off to?” Mark asked. 

“I’m taking our Bammie to see that new horror movie that came out last week.” Jackson said. 

All Yugyeom could see was red. BamBam had promised they would go to see it together. 

“Oh? That’s funny, I thought we were supposed to go to see that together BamBam-hyung.” Yugyeom said, anger clear in his tone. 

“I know, but I figured you would be busy with Mark-hyung so I agreed to go with Jackson.” 

“I don’t even know why I am surprised. Whatever. Have fun.”

“Come on Gyeomie, don’t be like that!” BamBam pleaded, not used to Yugyeom’s anger being towards him. 

“Be like what? I said it was fine.” Yugyeom said trying to pass by them. 

“Hey, when we get back I can watch some of that drama with you.” BamBam said grabbing Yugyeom’s arm as he tried to pass. 

“No, it’s cool. I don’t want a pity hang out. It’s a stupid drama anyways.” 

“Hey come on. I don’t want to hang out with you out of pity! You are my best friend and we have barely spent any time together lately and I just-“ BamBam replied but was interrupted by Yugyeom’s loud, bitter laugh.

“Who’s fault is that BamBam?! I try to spend time with you but you are always with Jackson! Every time I try to talk to you, you have another funny story Jackson told you the other day! Everything is about Jackson, Jackson, Jackson!”

“I offered to go for that walk this morning, but you were already going with Mark-hyung! I even came back early last night to try to at least watch one episode of that damn drama with you last night, and I find you all curled up with Mark-hyung!!! Don’t lecture me about not making an effort!” BamBam yelled back .

“Oh excuse me for spending time with someone instead of sitting by myself waiting for you to come back like I have been for the past few months! Last I checked, you couldn’t care less about what I was doing so why are you so bothered now?! You make me so mad!!” Yugyeom yelled. 

“How could you think I couldn’t care less about you?! Of course I care! Just because I am spending some time with other people, doesn’t mean I don’t care about you anymore!”

“When was the last time we spent any real time together BamBam-hyung?! Tell me honestly.” 

BamBam opened and closed his mouth, not having an answer. 

“That’s what I thought.” Yugyeom said, eyes filling with tears before heading to their shared room, slamming the door behind him. 

BamBam just stood in shock. Then he suddenly began to move towards the room Yugyeom just disappeared into. 

“I think it would be best to let him be for now. Go see the movie with Jackson-hyung. I will make sure he is ok.” Mark said, hand on BamBam’s shoulder to stop him. 

“Yeah come on Bammie. I think you both need some space right now.” Jackson said. 

Reluctantly, BamBam let himself be dragged from the dorm. 

Mark gave Yugyeom some time to himself. He was thankful that the rest of the members had all decided to use the day to get out so that they didn’t witness what just happened. 

Eventually, Yugyeom wandered out, looking for Mark. He found him laying down on the couch in the living room.

“Hey.” Mark greeted when he saw Yugyeom.

“Hey hyung. I really made a mess out of things didn’t I?” Yugyeom asked as he lifted Mark’s legs to make room for himself. 

“Maybe a little, but I also think you needed to get it out, and BamBam needed to hear it. I think things will be just fine once you both have some time to calm down.” Mark said.

“I just. I just feel like I’m losing him and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I really meant it when I said all I want is for BamBam to be happy, I just wish I was the one who made him happy.” 

“Gyeomie, you do make BamBam happy” Mark replied. 

“Not as happy as Jackson makes him.” Yugyeom mumbled. 

Mark just chuckled. What Yugyeom didn’t realize was that one of the reasons BamBam was spending so much time with Jackson and away from Yugyeom was because he too had a crush on Yugyeom but was too scared to say anything. Mark and Jackson had been trying to get the two to confess to each other for months, but both Yugyeom and BamBam were far too stubborn for their own good. 

“All I am going to say is give BamBam a chance. You won’t regret it. I’m going to take a nap.” Mark said, ruffling Yugyeom’s hair as he passed.

Yugyeom made his way back to his shared room with BamBam, Mark’s words replayed over and over again in his head. He couldn’t hold the tears back, and cried until he fell asleep. 

He woke when he heard the door opening, and immediately knew it was BamBam. Yugyeom pretended to be asleep, not ready to face him just yet. 

He heard BamBam shuffling around the room. He waited to hear BamBam leave, but was surprised to feel the blankets being lifted up and a body slide in behind his. 

He felt BamBam’s arms come around his waist and he felt his nose in the back of his neck. 

“Bam?” Yugyeom whispered. 

“Hey Gyeomie.” BamBam answered quietly. 

They just lay in silence for a while before Yugyeom turned around to face BamBam. His heart almost broke when he saw the unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, Bammie-hyung. Don’t cry, I’m sorry for everything. You have every right to spend time with whoever you want to. I was just being sensitive and selfish.” Yugyeom said, his voice shaky and thick with tears of his own. 

“No, you had every right to say what you said to me earlier. I have been spending a lot of time with Jackson, and almost none with you. It wasn’t fair of me to just expect you to just wait around for me. I took you and our friendship for granted, I am so sorry.” BamBam said, looking into Yugyeom’s eyes. 

“I forgive you. I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty. I just missed you.” Yugyeom admitted.

“That’s the thing though. You shouldn’t have had to miss me, I shouldn’t have made you feel like I wasn’t here. I am supposed to be your best friend.” 

“Well, sometimes best friends drift apart. Not because anyone did anything wrong but they found a better connection with someone else…” Yugyeom said. 

“Like you and Mark-hyung?” BamBam replied, a bitterness in his tone. 

Yugyeom looked at BamBam in shock. 

“I meant you and Jackson-hyung…” 

They just stared at each other in silence. 

“What do you mean, me and Jackson-hyung?” 

“Well, I mean I can’t really blame you for liking him more than me. He’s more mature, he’s funnier, his talent is through the roof. Plus he is really attractive, I can’t even compete.” 

BamBam was silent for a moment before breaking down into a fit of giggles. 

“What’s so funny?! I spill my guts to you and I get laughed at?” Yugyeom pouted, emabarrassed. 

“You think I like Jackson-hyung?” BamBam asked. 

“Well….yeah?” Yugyeom answered, now questioning what he thought was the truth.

“Oh Gyeomie. I only have eyes for you.” BamBam said, stroking Yugyeom’s cheek softly. 

“What? No. Really...what?” Yugyeom stuttered, not being able to wrap his head around what he just heard. 

“I haven’t been hanging out with Jackson-hyung because I have feelings for him. I have been spending time with him because I have feelings for you.”

“How does that make any sense?!” Yugyeom asked sitting up. BamBam followed.

“I didn’t want to force my feelings onto you, or make you feel uncomfortable.” BamBam replied.

“Oh my God. You drive me absolutely insane, why do I like you? Seriously why-“

“You like me?!” BamBam interrupted Yugyeom’s rant. 

“Well duh! Why do you think I have been walking around like a jealous fool all this time?!” Yugyeom asked exasperated. 

BamBam just stared in shocked silence. Then suddenly, BamBam leaned forward and crashed his lips into Yugyeom’s.

Yugyeom was too shocked at first to do anything, but quickly recovered and kissed back. 

“Wow. We are both so dumb. We could have been doing that a lot sooner.” Yugyeom chuckled. 

“Everything happens the way it is supposed to, Gyeomie.” BamBam said. 

“That was just…that was awful.” Yugyeom said, breaking down into giggles. 

“Yeah, well what can I say, you bring out the worst in me.” BamBam said. 

Yugyeom lay down, everything catching up with him, and he suddenly felt exhausted.

BamBam lay down beside him and curled up into his side. 

Just as they were about to fall asleep, Yugyeom heard BamBam murmur something into his neck.

“Hmm? What did you say Bammie?” Yugyeom asked, words starting to slur together as sleep began to take over. 

“I said, jealousy looks good on you.” BamBam repeated, leaving a kiss on Yugyeom’s neck.

Yugyeom just groaned. He would have to talk to BamBam about his cheesiness, but at that moment, he was just content to hold him in his arms. 

They didn’t miss the smug smiles on Mark and Jackson’s faces the next morning either.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two precious beans.


End file.
